


You Stand Like Luci!

by asmo_ds



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, Daddy Issues, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_ds/pseuds/asmo_ds
Summary: MC makes the grave mistake of comparing Satan to Lucifer, and it's only worse when his brothers agree with what MC says
Kudos: 46





	You Stand Like Luci!

**Author's Note:**

> "Can you do Satan’s reaction to MC telling him that he stands exactly like Lucifer? The brothers agreeing with them. Because in the game whenever we see Satan and Lucifer side by side they stand the same, except for the fact the Satan flips it. None of the other brothers do that, they all have their own pose. It’s cute, I like to think that Satan learned it from Lucifer." - Tumblr user @moonetica

“You kinda stand like Lucifer!” MC giggles, resulting in a room so silent a pin could drop and sound like a boulder. 

Satan takes a deep breath begging his demon form to stay back while he tries to resolve this calmly. Surely there was no way MC truly thought that? Satan may have been born from Lucifer’s wrath, he may have been raised by him, he may have learned all his habits from him. He accepted this in his own head, but hearing MC say it out loud was infuriating though. 

He expected his brothers to help him out and give MC a warning to shut up before he lost his temper, but was disappointed to see them only nod and agree.

“You’re right, MC! He totally mirrors Luci,” Asmo giggles along.

“It’s like he tried to hide their similar posture by switching sides,” Belphegor chuckles lightly.

“Oi, I raised ya too! you should be standin’ like the Great Mammon!” “OMG ‘Satan is in denial that he is similar to Lucifer once again’ LMAOOO and sent” “I suppose you’re right MC, even their cooking styles are similar.” 

As the agreements came pouring in Satan felt his rage boiling in his chest. He didn’t even realize that he had transformed into his demon form until he saw Mammon tugging MC to stand behind him with a defensive stance ready to fight his younger brother.

With his mind foggy with his sin he lunged at Mammon and MC, only to feel himself tugged back by the collar.

“Satan,” he hears the cold voice of Lucifer behind him, “do not let such comments ruin your composure.”

“Shut up! For once I wish I could just do something and someone tells me that I’m unique! I’m so sick of living in your shadow you asshat!” Satan rips himself from Lucifer’s grasp, both now in demon form having a stare down battle. “Why don’t you go do the one thing that I thankfully never learned from you! Go to the demon lords castle and get on your knees for Diavolo and Barbatos and suck their c-” Satan cuts himself as he feels smaller arms wrap themselves around him from behind. 

He gazes down at the human as they stare back at him with doe eyes full of regret and guilt. “I’m sorry for saying what I said Satan, but regardless of how you stand, I see you as very unique and you possess a lot that Lucifer doesn’t. Please don’t be mad at your brothers, if you want to hurt someone hurt me because I started this, the least I can do is finish it.”

“MC-” “Satan don’t you dare!” “Get behind me ya stupid human!” 

He loves the way that all their agreeing teases turned to fearful protests as he raised his hand to MC’s head. He smirks and chuckles darkly knowing he gave his brothers a fright. 

“Lucifer do something!” Asmo pleads from afar. 

“No need.” Satan hears Lucifer take a few steps back. It’s annoying how well he can read Satan, but he pays no mind to it for once and turns his attention all toward the cowering human. He ruffles their hair a bit before pulling their head to his chest for a tight hug.

“MC how do you do these things to me,” he shakes his head. “You’re lucky I cherish you so deeply.” He hears his brothers let sighs of relief.

He leans close to MC’s ear and whispers, quietly enough for only the two of them to hear, “But kitten, you should choose your words more carefully, next time you may need a small punishment~.” He relishes in their tiny gasp and lets them go leaving to the library to fully put his angry feelings over the situation to rest.


End file.
